Fang Ridge
An explorable area near Trithik, in Western Tysa. It was introduced on the 22nd of April 2009, but was not announced in the news. Large stone obelisks, each bearing countless engravings that are of ancient Aldvarian origin, line the back of the steep, rocky woodland ridge south of Trithik, giving rise to the spot's eerie moniker -- 'Fang Ridge'. Despite its relative proximity to the riverport, Fang Ridge rises out of a tangle of dense forest and is not a place frequented by any, save the occasional huntsman. Mechanics The mechanics for this area are the same as those for Bentlimb Wood and other similar explorable areas, however here you get bonus explorations only from Woodsmanship (skill level/10 and rounded down). Encounters When exploring this area you can encounter the following: # Nothing # A group consisting of 1 to 4 of the following creatures: #* Armoured Scavengers #* Jadefang Ants #* Hylbor Beetles #* Forest Worms #* Cave Goblins #* Leafy Prowler # An 'X' painted in blood on the bark of a tree. You can encounter these carvings multiple times, and each time the tree is different. (Trees include "a leaning ash", "a majestic oak", and "a young maple".) It is currently unknown what the significance (if any) of these carvings is. # A large pack of Hylbor Beetles - you can flee or fight them. If you choose to fight them you will fight several battles, and you can use Restoration after each battle (if you need to). The first fight is against 2 Hylbor Beetles, next is against 3, next one against 4, next one against 5, then against 6, and a finally a battle against 3 Hylbor Beetles. 16 xp applied to general if you kill the entire pack # A pack of 11 wolves: #* If you try to run - you get bonuses from Woodsmanship (x0.25), Agility, Body and Spirit (x0.5), and you need 100+ to succeed. If you fail you are forced to fight #* If you choose to fight, or if you fail to get away, you must fight several battles, and you can't flee, nor can you heal between battles: #** Large Black Wolf (1 combat exp) #** 2 Large Black Wolves (1 combat exp) #** 3 Large Black Wolves (1 combat exp) #** 4 Large Black Wolves (1 combat exp) #** Massive Black Wolf (17+ combat exp) #* 256 xp applied to general after killing the wolves, and then you find a letter painted in blood. It is the first letter from your character's name so it varies between characters # A Three-Eyed Stone Idol (noted location) - so far this is the only known noted location in this area. The items you need to use here are found when you complete Tarn (one at a time) and thus they are AG-only Using 3 Blue Stone Orbs at the Three-Eyed Stone Idol gives a random experience reward of either 256/384/512/768 XP to All Skills & Powers Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations